Ronda Rousey Tickle Tortured
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: An Interviewer asked if Ronda was ticklish, and he decided to find out for himself.


**This is my story about if An interviewer, decided to tickled Ronda Rousey. Hope you enjoy, if you did please review I'd really appreciate it.**

Ronda Rousey was being interviewed and the interviewer's last question was "now tell me are you ticklish" he asked? The question kinda caught her off guard a little bit, why did he want to know if she was ticklish. The question kinda weirded Ronda out a little bit, but she still answered him anyway.

"Yes I'm ticklish don't try it or else I'll go Ninja on you." "Ok I won't try it" he he replied, and I would never try it he said." I wouldn't want to get the crap beat out of me. "yeah Ronda" said laughing.

Later that day Ronda Rousey was having a couple drinks when the guy from before asked if he could by her a drink.

She said "sure" what she didn't see was when she wasn't looking, he slipped something in her drink. As she drank he drink, she began to feel woozy. "I don't feel so good she said, then she passed out.

When she woke up she was tied up. "Hey what's going on here" she asked in utter shock that she was tied up? As she tried to break free of her restraints, but couldn't break out of the rope.

"Oh Ronda your awake." "yes and I want to know what I'm doing here, and why am I tied up. "Oh you'll find out soon enough," he anwsered back. "Now Let me ask you something are you ticklish" he asked? "No" she said lying knowing full well that she was ticklish.

Then he asked where are you ticklish he asked, Ronda was confused why did he want to tickle her. She stayed quiet, "No matter you don't have to tell me, I'll find out in a minute." he started tickling her armpits "ahhahahhhahaha stop stop it I command you to stop."

"I don't like your tone Ronda" he stated, ahhahahahhhhaaa you better stop or I'll you'll do he said smirking. Your in no position to be making commands, or threats for that matter Mrs. Rousey.

Then he said where else are you ticklish mrs. Rousey, Ronda was thinking anywhere but the feet anywhere but the feet. Then he started taking her shoes, of then he socks of. "Not there" Ronda replied not anywhere but there, why are you ticklish there. No she said.

We'll see about that, he started by moving his index finger up and down on her right foot. Ronda was trying so hard not to laugh.

Ronda Rousey was trying to hold on a laugh, when he started his full assault on her feet she burst out laughing. "stop hahhahhaahaaaaaha I can't take it this is torture it's to much stop it" she said. haahhhhaahahha hahhhhhahhhhhaaa.

"Hey Ronda what are you gonna do to me?" "I'm gonna go ahhaahhhahhhaahha." Your gonna what he asked, "I can't hear you" he said smirking. "I'll go ahhhaaa super Ninja on you," Ronda could barley say that. she was completely out off breath, she was completely exhausted. "Not as long as your tied up, and i'm tickling you" he said with a smirk. "How long are you gonna tickle me for?"

"As long as I feel like he replied, and I'm gonna enjoy every second of it." Ronda couldn't believe it her worst nightmare was coming true. She hated being tickled more than anything in the world, and she was powerless to stop it because she was tied up.

"Haahhahaha stop it I can't take it hahhahhaaahha it's to much. "You better hahahhahhhaa stop" she said, what's the magic word he asked. "Please don't?." "please don't what" he asked? tickle my feet she said. Okay if you insist he replied with sadistic grin on his face, as he started to tickle the crap out of Ronda's Feet.

He kept his Burtal assault on Ronda's poor ticklish feet, Ronda had to resort to begging. Please stop she asked, "please she said begging for it to stop?

Ahhhhhaaahhaa all she could do was laught at this point ahhhahhhaahhaahaa aahhhhhahaaaa. "Fine I'll stop, but tell me something are your toes ticklish?" "what no" she said hoping he wouldn't tickle her armpits?

"Well see about that he said, as he started tickling her toes" ahhhhhhhaahhhhaaa aahhhaaahhaaaa , ahhhaaaaahaaahaaaa Ronda's poor ticklish toes were being tickled and she couldn't stop laughing.

Ronda tried to fight back, she curled her toes trying to stop the ticklish assault.

Then he said "Ronda you shouldn't fight it," then he ran his index finger down her ticklish sole. Then her toes uncurled, "now that's better" he replied. Then he kept tickling her ticklish toes

"Please stop she said I'm gonna piss myself," she replied trying to hold in her pee. Then her tormenter got the perfect idea, he stopped his assault on her poor feet. Then he started tickling her blatter. "What are you doing?" "I'm helping you out" he answered back with a grin. "I'm letting you pee yourself, you did say you had to pee right." he said with a smirk on his face?

Ronda was trying to hold in her pee but, the tickling was to much she was about to pee her pants. Ronda didn't know how much longer she could take it. She was trying so hard not to piss herself, she was trying to clear it from her mind. Then it finally happened she peed her pants.

The tickling was so much that she passed out; Ronda woke up at the bar with her head down on the bar counter. She woke up when she looked down she saw that she had peed her pants." Oh thank god it was just a dream" she said in relief.

**The End**

**Well that was my If Ronda Rousey got tickled story, hope you enjoyed please review or pm me if you enjoyed. Also tell me if y'all would like to see any other UFC women tickled.**


End file.
